


Dark and Deep - WIP Big Bang 2016 Illustration

by kuwlshadow



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Illustrations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 11:04:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7615558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumnus delivers Lucy to the White Witch, and Aslan never comes. All four children end up in Jadis's hands, and she decides to see what she can mold them into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark and Deep - WIP Big Bang 2016 Illustration

**Author's Note:**

> This illustration was created for the WIP Big Bang story, Dark and Deep, by the_rck.
> 
> You can find me at [Livejournal](http://kuwlshadow.livejournal.com) or [Tumblr](http://kuwlshadow.tumblr.com)

  
  



End file.
